Anjerika Family
The Anjerika Family (アンジェリカ家族, Kazoku Anjerika) was a very large noble family of ice users that was once almost extinct after the events of the family's massacre but has been the hidden mist most skilled shinobi's of they're time. their natural battle prowess in battle has won them many wars before becoming Fourth Mizukage's strongest mercenary originating from their Clan succeeding in helping the village from the first to the third shinobi war, the Anjerika Family grew increasingly isolated from the village's affairs, culminating in most of their deaths during the Family's downfall but only Yaban Anjerika survived the conflict as a infant and is now the matriarch of whats left of this noble family, after the Fourth Great Shinobi War the Anjerika family establish settlement in Hanabiragakure and once again the family like clan became active through Yaban's nuclear lineage. History The Founding Anjerika The Anjerika are descendants of Zenjin Ōtsutsuki the second eldest sibling of Dorobō Ōtsutsuki, Through Zenjin, the Anjerika inherited Dorobō's "eyes", granting them powerful spiritual energy and chakra. The Anjerika family would become the largest family in history with the Yoshihisa Family being the second, these two family's would battle one another for control over the deciding future of both celestial descendants, one of these descendants became the first to possess the reincarnated chakra of zenjin and utilize into a power that commanded every living thing in the continent but only noble clan and tribes were immune to this power which started a battle that lasted for weeks leading to the death of his and the wife ending his reign but before his death he erased the memories of every living thing on the planet leaving only a few to actually remember the founding anjerika's rule. The rest of the family would then travel the land fighting other clans for the sake of they're conquest of becoming a powerful group of individuals with involvements leading to many civilization's being left barren and stripped of any resource to salvage from. As the family grew stronger they developed a distinguished taste in kenjutsu and fūinjutsu which lead to the creation of honejutsu (骨術, Bone Technique) where every member takes the bones of the kill they hunted and imbue it with Dark Chakra weaponising it to benefit the noble members in combat making them stronger and faster than other clans but as the years past came the decline in birth of new anjerika members would cause the family to become rather irrelevant compared to the newer clans. Thus, caused the family to mate with many clans and civilian populates making the family rather large and unorganized as a entire tribe. However, in recent years, the tribe has produced rather prodigious members. One of the most noteworthy of them is Iouka Anjerika a kunoichi clan head who brought back the honejutsu but made it a tradition for every generation to kill they're parents and use the bones as weapons extracting the chakra from them as well, her reign would follow to the warring era where she fought and survived countless years of war that plagued the lands. Warring Era Post-Downfall the birth of yaban and her newborn Demonic Energy brought the downfall of her family. the fourth mizukage made it so that any born kirawa would be extinguished the moment they were conceived thus he ordered the family to be eliminated but failed to kill the last two remaining members but yaban killed her brother under her kirawa influence making her the last only member. Traits In the Anjerika Family its very common for them to inherit the family's unmistakable blue hair and blue eyes but also inherits the rare snow white hair and violet blue eyes that is considered royalty in the family but due to its lack of members the nobility of this rare trait is almost uncommon while Yaban's first child ameyuri uncommonly inherited purple hair and violet blue eyes and her second child hime inherited cyan muddy violet hair color and cyan pink eyes. the family is also considered to be highly known for their calm and loving nature for the wild life and their kins but share a similar ideal of isolation and serenity from others but only the princess ameyuri shares a different ideal; wanting to coexist with others from different race. Abilities The Anjerika were known for having an innate aptitude for all combat-oriented skills and an advanced growth rate. They also have an especially potent chakra quality as well as a natural affinity for the ice nature transformation; the Anjerika are not considered an adult til they fully utilize their ability to radiate their emotions through harsh training which would lead them to become full adults with their clans crest on the back of their clothing. their amazing skilled use of both water and wind nature transformation that gave them the title as Cold Bloods throughout the shinobi world, the Anjerika also frequently use ninja tools crafted by them alone, being best known for their use of Scythes, bone crafted swords or Bone made Fūma Shuriken. Unique Chakra This Family of Ice inherited Dorobō's "eyes", granting them powerful spiritual energy and chakra. Users possess incredibly strong life forces. As such, they have very long lifespans and likewise seem to age slower; Yaban Anjerika was born after her families downfall with the distinctive blue hair and blue eyes. This also enables them to survive and endure much more severe injuries while likewise able to recover from injuries and exhaustion with much greater efficiency in short periods of time. These traits are strong enough to survive the extraction of a tailed or be stabbed in a vital organ that would kill a regular person, although they are still left severely weakened afterwards. The Anjerika Family were most famed for their Ice Release and Telepathy with emotions, this power is only seen in members of this family who displayed bad temper that even around people they are effected by the families Radiated Pathokinesis that is shown to be wide range. This power allows each member to access certain degree of telepathy that exist in their world that many believe this family is related to a Ōtsutsuki ancestor. Only Yaban, Hime and Kanashimi — to a lesser extent — have displayed access to this special chakra that allows them to possess and contain entities within themselves, yaban displays a great extent of unique chakra properties that she is shown to become stronger and much durable. Leaders Yaban Anjerika The Former Patriarch of this nuclear family yaban rules with great passion and fear from her near legendary prowess being the only clan head left since the family purged. Heirs Ameyuri Anjerika Designated to be yaban's Successor, currently the next to be soon patriarch of the Family. Hime Anjerika Designated to be Yaban's second successor but was disinherited after her death. Family members Main family Dorobō_Ōtsutsuki.png|Dorobō Ōtsutsuki (Ancestral Forefather) † Zenjin.jpg|Zenjin Ōtsutsuki (Pure Blood Ancestor) † Founding_Anjerika.png|The First Founding Anjerika † Iouka_Anjerika.jpg|Iouka Anjerika (Former Clan Head) † Akizakura_Anjerika.gif|Akizakura Anjerika † Meimyaku_and_Utsushiyo_Anjerika.jpg|Meimyaku and Utsushiyo Anjerika † Tenjiku_Anjerika.jpg|Tenjiku Anjerika † Itonami_Anjerika.jpg|Itonami Anjerika (Former Patriarch) Ikioi_Anjerika.jpg|Ikioi Anjerika (Former Matriarch) † Yaban.jpg|Yaban Anjerika (Head Matriarch) Rize_Takeme.jpg|Rize Anjerika (Née Tsukemen) Ameyuri_Teen.jpg|Ameyuri Anjerika (First Child) Hime_Anjerika.jpg|Hime Anjerika (Second Child) Hirohito.png|Hirohito (Eldest Brother) † Kanashimi.jpg|Kanashimi (Distant Relative) Yuigon_Fukyuu.jpg|Yuigon Fukyuu (Godfather) Uemora.jpg|Uemora (Cousin) Branch Family Shizen clones.jpg|Shizen Anjerika (Clones) (Members/Gaurdians) Religion